Snowhawk
|pastaffie=SnowClan, Loner, Pride, Kittypet, ThunderClan |death=Lymphoma |namest=Kit: Loner: Rogue: Apprentice: Med. Cat Apprentice: Kittypet: Medicine Cat: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Snowkit Snowkit Snowkit Snowpaw Snowpaw Snowpaw Snowhawk Snowhawk |familyt=Mate: Mother: Father: Brother: Sisters: Foster Mother: Foster Father: Foster Sisters: |familyl=Frostflight Speckletail Smallear Lionheart Mistlekit, Goldenflower Mossflower Lightningstar Willowpaw, Sorrelstripe |mentor=Snowfall |apps=Shadelight |livebooks=''Creativity, ''Snatched |deadbooks=''Snatched'' }} Snowhawk is a white tom with blue eyes, a soft pink nose, and a scarred back. History ''Snatched Prologue :Snowkit nibbles at moss, feeling his throat rumble as he giggles to himself. The narrator introduces that the kit is deaf, and cannot hear anything. Snowkit glances at Big and Ginger, and longs to join their game of pouncing. Big is described by him as a dark tabby, and how he often gets annoyed with Snowkit because of his deafness. On the other hand, Ginger, a pale ginger she kit is always kind to him. :Snowkit thinks that no cat in the Clan knows that he is deaf. However, he mentions that he always feels that he is missing something by seeing just their body language. His mother, Speckletail had been trying to get him to copy her rumbles, as she wants him to speak. He always feels guilty when his mother looks disappointed at his mistakes. She had also tried to teach him the real names of Big and Ginger, which he memorized to be Brawnykit and Tamblekit. :As Snowkit nibbles the moss, he states mentally that no cat but a flame-colored tom and a gray she-cat pays attention to him. He is curious about the gray cat. :From the corner of his eye, he sees Big and Ginger's mother herding away her kits, and he suddenly wonders why they were running. Feeling scared, he looks for his mother, who is running towards him with her mouth opening into a scream. :Sharp talons snatch his back. His mother and the hawk wrestle him until Speckletail drops to the floor, leaving the hawk free to carry Snowkit away. :The hawk continues, and flies over a forest. Something big strikes the hawk and causes it to bleed and drop Snowkit to the floor. Snowkit realizes that he is alive, but then blacks out because of the pain. Chapter 1 :Snowkit feels a nose nudge him and he wakes up to find himself staring at a she-cat. The she cat and the tom try to talk to him, but then they realize that he is deaf. Snowkit feels ashamed. The she-cat examines Snowkit for a moment, then grabs the kit by the scruff and pads off. Snowkit blacks out again. :When he wakes up, he finds himself in an area with many cats staring at him. The silver tabby pleads to the golden tabby, who appears to be the leader. The she-cat who brought him back binds his wounds with cobwebs. The she-cat motions him to eat a seed, and he did. Snowkit falls asleep. :A strange sound makes its way to his ears. Trivia *Despite Snowkit mentioning that he didn't know what attacked him, he tells Moss that he was taken by a hawk. Family Members '''Mate:' :Frostflight: Mother: :Speckletail: Brother: :Lionheart: }} Sisters: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: Foster Mother: :Mossflower: Foster Father: :Lightningstar: Foster Sisters: :Willowpaw: :Sorrelstripe: Niece: :Tawnypelt: Nephew: :Brambleclaw: Tree References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:SnowClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Mentor Category:100 OneShot Characters Category:Creativity Characters Category:Snatched Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters